


Procession

by mamakashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou just needs a bit of encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canadino for the Tumblr Kurobasu Secret Santa event.

It started as a simple kiss to the temple, to which Shintarou did not immediately understand the purpose of. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth time that he concluded it was one of Akashi's unconventional methods of encouraging him, and _only_ him for whatever reason. Perhaps it was meant to lessen the blow of defeat, for no ego took a beating as often as Midorima Shintarou's did. Shintarou could not foresee a victory of his own and wondered why Akashi insisted on keeping him around as his shogi partner. It couldn't have been for the enjoyment of winning, for what satisfaction could Akashi possibly gain from crushing the same opponent repeatedly, effortlessly? Still, he was not one to defy his captain, however loudly he grumbled.

The kisses came only once per occasion, light and fleeting, but they strayed beneath his brow, fluttered across his cheekbone, skated the corner of his mouth, and then found his lips, tight and rigid. Shintarou wasn't quite sure how or why he started to respond, but one day he lowers his lashes, leans in and puckers oh-so-slightly without thinking to receive one of Akashi's kisses and Akashi meets his lips, sweet and yielding. It's brief as always, but when Akashi pulls away and Shintarou's eyes fly open, he can see the gears turning in Akashi's mind before the redhead turns away. He's left wondering if he's crossed some line in his earnestness.

The next time Akashi bends to administer one of his _encouragements_ , Shintarou wills himself to stay perfectly still. Akashi lingers in that position, breath warm on Shintarou's face. Shintarou almost doesn't notice the hand rested on his thigh until he feels a light squeeze. His lips part in surprise and Akashi seizes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. It's a warm and unexpected sensation—one that causes Shintarou to jolt out his seat. Pain smarting on his rear end, he straightens his glasses to see Akashi holding out a hand to him like nothing's happened.

Shintarou's a bit more prepared this time around. His mouth is relaxed, his lips pliant, and Akashi pushes past with ease. Akashi's tongue in his mouth takes some getting used to, but Akashi seems to know what he's doing because it quickly turns from _weird_ to _woa_. Shintarou finds himself cupping the side of Akashi's cheek to anchor him closer.

The kisses grow more lengthy and Shintarou more bold. It isn't long before Akashi straddles and settles in Shintarou's lap to make himself comfortable, guided by Shintarou's hand on the small of his back. He's surprisingly light, but Shintarou knows that every inch of him is conditioned, lean muscle. From there, it isn't inconceivable that two boys with a fair amount of hormones coursing through their developing bodies would begin _moving_ and _rubbing_ and _kneading_ against one another.

It comes without surprise, but Shintarou feels himself growing stiff, and the only thing saving him from embarrassment is the knowledge that Akashi is equally hard.

Akashi pushes things further one day when he suddenly breaks mid-kiss and slides off Shintarou's lap, kneeling between long, parted legs. As if those mismatched eyes alone weren't unnerving enough, he's watching Shintarou with the slyest, most calculating look. Shintarou can only stare back dumbly, heart-rate soaring as Akashi noses his clothed erection and presses an open mouth to it. His belt buckle comes undone, pants unzipped, and boxer briefs yanked down and over his erection.

It is at this point that Shintarou wonders how Akashi's gone from kissing his temple to kissing the tip of his cock, but he doesn't get long to think. His thoughts fly apart as Akashi traces the length of him with his tongue, takes him in his mouth and slowly swallows him down. Shintarou clutches to the seat of his chair and nearly chokes on air because he's suddenly forgotten how to breathe. He feels himself hit the back of Akashi's throat, and Akashi eases off before sliding down on him again. It feels _incredible_ , maybe because it's his first time, and maybe because Akashi's a frighteningly fast learner. Even with his eyes shut, Shintarou _knows_ Akashi's watching him carefully to gauge the effectiveness of each movement. He's making adjustments, applying more suction here, picking up the pace there, and it just keeps getting better and _better_.

The thing about Akashi is that he always keeps a trump card. Shintarou feels himself fill Akashi's mouth, expecting to hit its limit, but Akashi doesn't stop there. He sinks to the hilt, throat tightening around the head of Shintarou's cock, and Shintarou's sure that he's gone blind because all he sees are stars. He wants so badly to thrust forward and set a rhythm of his own, but Akashi seems to be doing that well enough for him, and _god_ he's close, _so close he feels his stomach tightening_ , _like he's about to_ —.

Akashi suddenly pulls off with a light _pop_ and Shintarou inhales sharply, his cock heavy with need for release. He nearly tears with frustration and he looks on with bewilderment as Akashi rises from his knees, curling pink lips wet and obscene, coated with more than just his own saliva. He's leaning in, and Shintarou thinks maybe he's about to kiss him, but instead Akashi pauses by his ear. Shintarou can hear the excitement in his breath.

" _You are not to touch yourself_." And Shintarou feels his cock twitch desperately in response to Akashi's voice. " _You are not to finish until you've beaten me._ "

In the coming weeks, none would improve in shogi as rapidly as Midorima Shintarou did.

**Author's Note:**

> And none were as sexually frustrated as he.


End file.
